Harry potter: A world of mysteries
by shan101
Summary: Harry Potter finds out that his parents are not really dead... He also finds out that he has a sister with a split personality... Literally...
1. harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. All rights go to J.K Rowling She has the money not me….

Chapter 1: potters mansion

A year ago I thought I was an only child. Not only that but an orphan. But now during the summer of my fifth year at Hogwarts I find out that not only am I not an only child but I have four sisters and one brother, and my parents are alive. If you would have told me that a year ago I would have probably hexed you. But now waking up with pictures of me and my parents and my parents with my little brother and sisters makes me believe.

"Harry time for breakfast." My mum called

"Coming … mum." I hesitated not use to using that word.

"Well hurry your friends are here." My dad called

I rush not wanting to keep them waiting especially Ginny. With her soft eyes and long orange hair and kissable…. Stop right there! That's Ron's sister. You know you promised. But I'm just so tempted. I walk down the stairs to find my mother, father, siblings, Ron, Hermione, and future wife. Ugh! What's wrong with me? After we eat breakfast Ron pulls me aside.

"Bloody hell mate, I'm sorry." He says

"For what?" I asked confused

"I'm sorry for telling you to back off. I give you my permission to date my Ginny." He says

"Really?" I asked not believing him

"Yes." He replies

To be continued….

Will harry kiss Ginny?

You will have to wait and see…. Review please!


	2. draco

Chapter 2- Why me

I see two green rays flash before my eyes. Then I see both my mother and father fall to the floor. Tears filling my eyes my mom tells me and my brother to take care of each other. I nod my head yes and promised. My mother was still, I grabbed my brother and ran. We apperated to our aunt Tonks house.

That's how we got stuck at Potter's mansion. They are all outside playing a game of quidditch. When this beauty caught the snitch and ended the game Potter noticed Justin and I.

"What's he doing here?" potter snarled.

"Harry don't!" exclaims that Weasley girl. I have my wand at the ready. They don't know what I've been through. I only did the things I did to please my father. I secretly fancied potter and his friends. Can you believe it? I Draco Malfoy the son of two deatheaters wanting to be friends with harry potter (the boy who f-ing lived). I dropped to my wand and got on my knees. Showing them I wasn't there to harm them. Harry was fuming; I looked up and saw an angelic figure. The same one who caught the snitch. She was beautiful, sexy, and I promised myself I would get to know her.

"Harry just hear him out." Granger and weasley pleaded.

"Fine!" harry said with a snarl. Then he tells me to come in the house and discuss the matter. We all went inside and they started questioning me.

End chapter…..

What will harry do to Draco?

Who is this mystery girl?

Stay tuned to find out.

Review please!


	3. shankeria and draco

Chapter 3- Questions

Draco p.o.v.

When we get settled the questions start. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" potter asked.

"My…" before I could finish we heard a loud "pop" someone had apperated. As we look over to where the noise came from we see my aunt tonks appear.

"Draco sweetie I'm so glad you made it here safe." She said very loudly. "What are you going on about tonks?" Ron rudely asked.

As she begin to explain what happened I looked over and notice the cute girl who caught the snitch. Now that I can see her up close I notice that she is quite beautiful. With bright green eyes like potter and short reddish hair that looks so very natural but if you know her family you would know that that is really quite impossible. Her face is soft and clear her lips are full and fit perfectly together as one. Her chest area is very big her. (Did I really say that?) Her tummy area is very small. (What's wrong with me?) Her waist is just so sexy I want to grab her and never let go. Oh god she is walking over here.

"Hi I'm Shankeria potter." She said what? Potter!

"Potter as in Harry Potter?" I asked

"Yes as in Harry Potter he is my brother." She laughed what? I'm in love with a potter? Wait who said anything about love?

"Oh…" was all I could say

"Is that a problem?" she asked

"Well no not really." I smirked my sexy little smirk that all of the girls love.

"What's your name?" she blushed

"I'm Draco Malfoy" I said quite arrogantly

"You're Draco Malfoy? The Draco Malfoy?" she said as her eyes got wide…..

Shankeria p.o.v

I can't believe that sex god is Draco malfoy! What was I thinking? Oh and that smirk oh how it makes me melt. Ok clam down make him nervous get the attention off of you.

"Ummmm Draco is that whole ferret thing true?" I ask looking down.

"Yeah it is." He mumbles

"Well I think it was absolutely horrid of them. You would make a cute ferret though." I said so quickly I didn't notice what I was saying.

"I mean…." I started but harry came over and cut me off.

"Malfoy I see you have meet my baby sister" he said

"Harry your only like 5 months older than me." I said

"Yes but your still my baby sister." He said

"I hope you don't do this at Hogwarts" I said

"You're going to Hogwarts?" Draco finally says

"why yes I am." I say

Will harry continue to embarrass his sister stay tuned….


	4. Draco pov

Shankeria p.o.v

The train was colorful as we walked on the train searching for a compartment I saw Draco Malfoy of all people walking towards us.

"Hi Draco!" I say a little too over excited I hope no one noticed.

"Hello Shankeria, care to sit with me?" he asked whoa were did that come from?

"Ummmm yeah sure I guess," I said a little uncertain.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He replied as though his ego had been hurt

Behind me I hear Harry and Ron laugh.

"Shut up you to or I will hex you into next year!" I scream at harry and Ron.

"No Draco I don't mind," I say as I grab his hand and allow him to lead me away from them.

I look back and smile and see a different variety of expressions.

Shocked 'Hermione and Ginny'

Disgusted 'Ron'

Anger plus all of the above 'Harry'

"So how was your summer after you left Potter mansion?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"It was ok I stayed with my aunt Tonks. Went shopping with her since you know my parents couldn't take me," he said never quite looking me in the eye.

We remained quiet until we reached the compartment.

"Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, the rest of you lot this is Shankeria. Potters little sister," he said with a smirk.

I didn't want to be known as Shankeria Potter, Harry Potters little sister but just as plain Shankeria.

"A Potter? Draco you dare bring a Potter here?" questioned a girl with a repugnant pig nose.

"Shut it pansy!" Draco and Blaise warned.

"What don't tell me you two fancy the stupid little Potter?" Pansy once again questioned.

Everyone is quiet.

As tears threatened to roll stream down my face I do as I always do, threaten to hex her.

"Listen you little no good pig faced want to be bad arse I suggest you leave me the bloody hell alone before I hex your no good fake pure blood arse into the distant future!" I yell.

For a while all was quiet.

Then everyone in the compartment started to crack up.

That is everyone except Pansy.

"How dare you, you filthy little half breed?" Pansy exclaimed.

"I would rather be a half breed then a liar!" I shout back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Pansy said a little nervous.

"Come off it every one knows you're not really a pure breed. Your mom and dad are both…" I start.

Everything goes black for about two seconds.

When I recover I see Draco and Blaise hovering over me.

It was then I realized Pansy had just hexed me.

I jump up push them away and perform a curse I learned while studying in Germany.

"Ihr für Mich gestorben! " I say.

It means your dead to me it makes your victim completley helpless for 24hours.

As pansy falls to the floor everyone looks up at me with fear in their eyes.

"Nothing to fear," I say.

"Is she dead?" Blaise asks.

"No silly it's just a spell I learned while studying in Germany. Unfortunately she isn't dead just paralyzed," I explain.

"Dang it," blaise jokes and everyone laughs.

"She will be paralyzed for 24hours," I explain more.

"Dang it," blaise jokes again as everyone starts to laugh.

"No I'm serious," he says with a straight face.

Everyone laugh again.

Someone entered the compartment and I was pushed into Blaise.

"Oh Blaise I'm sorry," I start.

"No its ok," Blaise says then he kisses me.

I pull away and look at him.

I turn and look at Draco who looks as though he has just been slapped.

"Draco I-," I started but he walked out.

I run out of the compartment trying to follow him.

I follow him into a strange room in the back of the train.

"Draco I'm so sorry I didn't want that," I said.

He turns around and I see that amazing smirk that I love.

"I know that was just a plan," he said

I was so confused. I hear the door shut as Blaise walks in.

"Good work Blaise a little too good," Draco said.

"Hey just trying to be convincing," Blaise replied with a smile.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I yell.

They both stare at me as though they just realized I was there.

"Oh that's easy love. Blaise is going to date you publicly while I date you secretly," Draco replied as though it was so simple.

"Oh that seems simple. Are you insane? Who said I would agree to that?" I yell.

"Don't you want to be with me?" Draco asks.

"Yes Draco I do. But why must I date Blaise in public?" I ask.

"You know your brother hates me," Draco replies.

"Blaise you agree with this?" I ask.

"Hey I get to kiss you so I'm good," Blaise replies.

"Well then you guys already put this together," I observe.

So this is how it went, I kissed Draco non-stop until we got to a certain spot at which we had to change.

Of course harry did not approve.

I don't think I'm going to tell him.

He is going to find out about Blaise might as well tell him myself.

Or maybe I'll be lucky enough to get put in slytherin.

I think I belong there so does Draco and Blaise.

Pansy of course hates me for almost spilling the beans about her being a-a-a mud blood.

God I hate that word whoever says that should be sent to Azkaban.

Even my beloved Draco.

Draco tells me I might have to ride the river with the first years.

But as soon as Blaise helps me off the train Hagrid comes over and escorts me a different way.

"Professor McGonagall here is 'arry's little sister," Hagrid said.

As he left the professor started to talk.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts," she said with a smile.

"Thank you professor," I replied.

We walked in silence as she explained the sorting.

I would go last and then the feast would begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. All rights go to J.K Rowling She has the money not me….

Chapter 5: Attack Time

"Shankeria Potter." I hear my name called as the doors slowly opens. I take a deep breath and try to ignore the stares and whispers. As I sit in the chair I look out and see my beloved brother. Then I look to my right and see my darling boyfriends. Oh how I wish to be in Slytherin if only. As if it is charmed before the hat is placed completely on my head it immediately yells "Gryffindor." Smiling I walk over and take a seat next to my brother as everyone hugs and welcomes me. Fortunately I am able to room with Hermione and of course so many girls wanting to know their "competition" attempt to be my friends. I leave the common room and try to make my way to the library. I accidentally bumped into this girl. "Oh I'm terribly sorry." I say. "Watch where you're going Potter!" the girl practically screams. I look up and see none other than my number one enemy Pansy Parkinson. "What's your problem Parkinson?" I ask "you are Potter don't think that because you somehow managed to snag Blaise that my Draco will fall for it you little slut" she says. But I hardly hear her as I run and hug Blaise. "Hi Hun I missed you" I smile. "How may I help you beautiful?" he asks "I'm actually looking for the library." I say a little embarrassed to be lost. "Screw that you're coming with." I like it when my men are ruff. "Where are you taking me?" suddenly I see black I feel as if I am paralyzed I cannot think. This is some crazy dark marriage.

Draco P.O.V.

As I stroll down the halls I see Pansy smiling all sinister like and I wonder what is going on. Walking the way she just came I see Blaise hovering over a small figure. As I get closer I see that it is my beloved. "Bloody hell Blaise what happened?" I asked utterly repulsed "Why don't you go ask that bitch Pansy? She mimicked her from yesterday" he asked with tears in his eyes. "What the hell is this?" Potter yells "What did you do to her?" Weasley shrieks before I could get a word out Potter had me tackled on the floor wand at the ready. "Potter wait it wasn't him it was Pansy." Blaise panicked "So you're telling me that Pansy Parkinson killed my little sister?" Potter asks "No Potter not killed simply stunned because she feels your sister as a threat you know how girls are." Blaise states. As Potter slowly releases me we go over to the apple of my eye. Gosh I sound so American. "Maybe you should kiss her Blaise I mean she is your girlfriend" the little weasel says. "Maybe Draco should its stronger if you receive a kiss from your number one enemy" Blaise counters. "No way will I let him touch my sister" Potter turns red little does he know that I am always touching her. "But Harry it really might help her" the little weasel is very good at begging wonder if Potter will fall for it. "Ok fine but this better work" Potter snaps. As I slowly ease my way to her lips my heart begins to pound. I kiss her lips ever so softly savoring in every moment. As I pull away her eyes begin to flutter and she smiles. "I'm hungry what time is dinner?" and everyone burst into tears. Little did we know we were being watched at the time we lived were living in the moment oblivious to our surroundings had we know we would have had our wands at the ready.


End file.
